dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pseudo Super Saiyan
|class = Transformation |similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan Power! Wrath State }} Daizenshuu 7, 1996 is a Saiyan transformation used in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. When Lord Slug was first released, this form was labeled as and was intended to be the サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin}} form. After the actual Super Saiyan form was introduced in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, this state was relabeled to Giji Sūpā Saiya-jin. Overview Form This state is achieved when a Saiyan is near defeat and manages to briefly manifest their Super Saiyan power. It cannot be accessed at will. Appearance In this form, the user's irises and pupils are no longer visible. Their body bulks up a little, their hair almost straightens, their skin color also appears to have a yellow hue to it, but there is no considerable change in feature other than a red tint to his hair (due to the reflection of the yellow aura on the black hair, the hair is not actually the color red). The user gains a yellowish surge of aura. Usage and Power The Pseudo Super Saiyan form gives a large power increase, enough for Goku, who was being easily beaten previously by Slug, to now quickly overwhelm him. However, it is implied by King Kai that even this state would be unable to defeat Great Namekian Slug. During the battle against Lord Slug, Goku's strength began to quickly deteriorate. Having no more options, Goku's anger surged, causing him to gain a massive power increase, manifesting his Super Saiyan powers and making him become like a Super Saiyan, enough to quickly overwhelm Slug. The form faded after a while; more specifically, Goku seemed to regain his usual self when Slug ripped his arm off and regenerated it. This may suggest Goku was not in his usual state of mind, as indicated by his pupil-less eyes and his erratic attacks. Due to its power and Goku's behavior, King Kai mistakenly identified it as the actual Super Saiyan form presumably due to it matching the legend. Trivia *Broly also displays a similar form in Paragus' first flashback sequence during the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, in which a teenage Broly is running amok, destroying planets unrestrained. The form's hair stands up on end like Broly's Super Saiyan form and has the same reddish tint to the hair as Goku's Pseudo Super Saiyan form; however, his eyes retain their pupils. Also, Broly exhibited a similar transformation when escaping the destruction of Planet Vegeta due to his eyes going blank. *Vegeta's Saiyan Soul power up that he uses against both Goku and Frieza in the anime strongly resembles the Pseudo Super Saiyan form. During these instances, he is surrounded by a golden aura, his pupils disappear completely, his hair reflects the gold from his aura, and his ki skyrockets to the point of extreme environmental effects. *The form is also similar to Super Saiyan Power! a technique used by Goku in the anime and briefly by Vegeta in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Both have the Super Saiyan aura and spiky hair though retain their black hair. The only differences between the two is Super Saiyan Power! can be voluntarily activated and the hair lacks the reddish tint of the Pseudo Super Saiyan. *There is actually a glitch in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 that makes the Future Warrior look like a Pseudo Super Saiyan. If the Warrior is equipped with the skill Hell Flash and uses it while using any Super Saiyan form, they will automatically revert to their base form but with the Super Saiyan aura remaining, making them look similar to a Pseudo Super Saiyan, this was later fixed. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Мнимый Супер Сайян pt-br:Super Saiyajin Falso ca:Fals Superguerrer es:Super Saiyajin Falso Category:Techniques Category:Transformations Category:Supportive techniques Category:Saiyans